Typically, users are tasked with manually checking in at merchant locations when they arrive. The current check-in process may cause an additional delay before the user is able to receive the services which the merchant provides. In some instances, where users are able to check-in using their mobile device, there is no way to verify that the user has arrived at the location where they are checking in. At times, users may arrive at merchant locations and not be aware of the merchant check-in system that is available for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a system which allows a user check-in at a merchant location based on geolocation data and allows the user to provide the merchant with pertinent information prior to their arrival.